Une aube ensoleillée
by Mary Chou
Summary: Une nouvelle aube se lève sur Fiore et des rayons de soleil viennent jouer avec deux silhouettes enlacés dans le lit d'un petit appartement. Magnolia, cette si jolie ville baignée par la lueur rosée, voit alors deux mages entamer une nouvelle journée unique, une journée où ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde, et peut-être un peu plus. Une journée qui pourrait changer leurs vies.
1. Chapter 1

Sur Fiore, le soleil se levait paresseusement pour éclairer un nouveau jour. Ses rayons coloraient les nuages et le ciel d'une teinte sanglante qui s'éclaircissait doucement pour devenir un doux rose pâle. Jouant avec les ombres de la nuit, les rayons vinrent traverser la fenêtre d'un petit appartement bien connu de Magnolia. La jeune femme qui y vivait recevait souvent des visites surprises de ses amis de la guilde que Magnolia abritait et pas un jour ne passait sans que les pêcheurs du canal ne voient un chat bleu ou un jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'infiltrer par cette même fenêtre. Les rayons de Sire Soleil, encore doux à cette heure-là, tombèrent sur un lit où se dessinait trois silhouettes endormies. L'une d'elles étaient une femme aux longs cheveux blonds éparpillés sur les oreillers et le torse de son compagnon qui lui servait de coussin. La seconde était celle d'un homme à la touffe rose et aux multiples cicatrices qui ne semblait pas être contrarié outre mesure de servir d'oreiller et qui avait mis son bras sur sa partenaire alors que l'autre était sur ses yeux pour ne pas être dérangé par la lumière. La dernière était un chat bleu enroulé sur lui-même sur les oreillers qui restaient. L'instant était paisible et semblait hors du temps.

Du moins était-ce l'impression des deux intrus qui regardaient la scène avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ah ça ! Si Erza Scarlet et Grey Fullbuster espérait surprendre – et embêter – leur amie en s'incrustant dans son appartement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Qui aurait cru que Lucy Heartfilia et Natsu Dragneel dormaient ensemble ?

Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de la mage aux cheveux écarlates alors que le menton du garçon de glace flirtait avec le sol. Lucy et Natsu sortaient donc ensemble !? Ils échangèrent un regard et optèrent pour un retraite stratégique, la même idée habitant leurs pensées alors qu'un sourire inquiétant apparaissait sur leur visage : combien Mirajane Strauss les paierait pour cette information ?

…

Inconsciente de cette visite, Lucy se réveillait doucement à mesure que les rayons du soleil caressaient son visage. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle dormait sur Natsu ses joues chauffèrent brusquement et elle se défit doucement de son étreinte, presque à contrecœur, pour s'assoir. Il faisait un merveilleux oreiller et il faisait frisquet dans sa chambre, loin de sa chaleur corporelle anormalement élevée. Elle regarda un peu la situation et soupira en voyant qu'elle était du côté de la fenêtre et qu'elle devrait obligatoirement enjamber Natsu pour sortir du lit. Résistant à l'idée de se recoucher, la jeune femme enjamba finalement ses jambes, debout sur son lit, en équilibre instable sur le matelas mou, elle priait pour ne pas tomber. Quand elle eut enfin les deux pieds sur le sol, Lucy eut un profond soupir de soulagement avant de se diriger en baillant vers la cuisine. Bouger autant le matin, ce n'était pas humain.

Elle n'essaya même pas de réveiller son ami, elle avait découvert que quand on ne lui criait pas dessus il était impossible de le réveiller, un vrai loir. La meilleure technique qu'elle avait trouvé c'était de miser sur son ventre, les odeurs de bonne nourriture le réveillaient à coup sûr. C'était assez affligeant en y réfléchissant bien. Lucy eut le temps de boire son chocolat au lait – elle dédaignait café et thé – et terminait sa vaisselle avant qu'un zombie aux cheveux roses n'entre dans la cuisine pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle. Elle étouffa un ricanement en lui servant le café au feu serré qu'elle avait préparé en même temps que son chocolat.

« —Happy dort toujours ? »

Un grognement lui répondit et elle choisit de prendre ça pour un oui en riant légèrement.

« —Je vais prendre une douche, réveilles-le après manger. »

Une fois sa douche et qu'elle fut habillée et maquillée Lucy se sentit beaucoup plus fraîche et dispose, elle était prête pour une nouvelle journée ! Motivée, elle entra dans son salon et eut un sursaut en voyant Happy se faire les griffes sur son canapé. Elle fronça les sourcils avec un regard noir et grinça d'une voix énervée :

« —Happy, arrête d'abîmer les meubles !

—Mais Lucy, c'est tout moelleux ! »

Son regard noir s'intensifia et Happy s'arrêta immédiatement pour aller pleurer dans les bras de Natsu qui entrait dans la pièce.

« —Natsu ! Lucy est méchante ! »

Le mage de feu se contenta de ricaner et Lucy eut un sourire satisfait alors que Happy se lamentait encore plus. Quelques jours auparavant, Natsu avait déclaré qu'il ne prendrait plus parti dans leurs pseudos disputes, décision intelligente quand on pensait que Lucy l'hébergeait quasiment tous les jours à présent et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas trop avant de le jeter dehors si elle en avait marre – avec un ou deux coup de pied en prime. Finalement la constellationniste attrapa ses diverses clefs et ils partirent en direction de la guilde, Lucy chatouillant Happy et Natsu riant de leurs bêtises à côté.

Le temps était froid mais clair, Happy et Natsu s'amusaient à faire de la buée et Lucy se moquait gentiment d'eux. _Dame Hiver n'est pas loin_ , songea Lucy, emmitouflée dans son épais manteau. Le trajet jusque la guilde fut rapide, heureusement pour Lucy qui ne sentait déjà plus ses doigts. Elle jeta un regard jaloux sur les deux zigotos à ses côtés qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde ressentir les degrés négatifs. Quelle injustice.

Les portes étaient ouvertes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la guilde et Lucy discutait avec Natsu du fait qu'elle voulait faire une mission avec Levy et qu'il n'était absolument pas nécessaire qu'il l'accompagne.

« —Pourquoi tu veux tellement m'accompagner ? On va prendre le train je te signale. Et ne sois pas malade rien qu'en y pensant ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa tête.

—Buerk, je déteste cet engin… Mais sinon t'es ma partenaire à moi ! Pas à Levy, bouda-t-il. »

Lucy eut un léger sourire. C'était vrai qu'elle était sa partenaire et elle adorait quand il le disait ainsi, ça lui donnait la sensation d'être précieuse. Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait prévu de faire une mission avec Levy depuis longtemps et que son partenaire n'avait rien à y redire.

« —C'est temporaire, juste pour une mission où on serait qu'entres filles, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire tout de même.

—Mais je voulais faire une mission avec toi ! geignit-il.

—Eh bien on la fera à mon retour. Promis !

—Mouais… »

Elle lui sourit largement et lui tira l'écharpe pour l'embêter ce qui le fit râler. Quelle tête de mule ! Cette discussion durait depuis hier midi et elle venait à peine de le convaincre. Le silence qui régnait sur la guilde qui les fixait avec de grands yeux finit par attirer son attention et elle fronça les sourcils.

« —Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—P-pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Lucy ! bégaya Erza. Je croyais qu'on était amies !

—Euh…

—Je suis si contente pour vous ! coupa Mira avec un large sourire. »

Lucy et Natsu échangèrent un regard surpris et parfaitement perdu avant de revenir sur leurs amis. Natsu sortit un très élégant :

« —Hein ? »

Alors que Lucy disait en même temps :

« —Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

—Vous sortez ensemble non ? demanda Lisanna avec un sourire en coin. »

Lucy sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Elle ne sortait avec personne ! Et certainement pas avec Natsu ! Même si leur relation pouvait porter à confusion quelques fois ce n'était jamais que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou avec Happy, leurs amis ne pouvaient pas les avoir vu. Sauf si… non, ils ne les auraient pas espionnés, tout de même. Du coup elle fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser : elle nia.

« —M-Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez !? »

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Natsu qui rougissait légèrement aussi et rajouta ses protestations aux siennes. Elle regarda Erza qui semblait sur jouer leur « trahison » en plissant les yeux. Elle rougissait toujours autant mais…

« —Pourquoi vous croyez qu'on sort ensemble ?

—Vous dormiez ensemble ce matin, répondit Erza tranquillement alors que Gray s'esquivait discrètement, pas fou. »

Lucy écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux alors que Natsu lui lançait un regard inquiet. Elle avait cessé de le chasser à coup de pieds depuis quelques semaines maintenant et il ne tenait pas à ce que cette douloureuse période recommence. C'était bien plus agréable de se réveiller avec l'odeur du petit-déjeuner qu'avec des cris et des coups.

« —Bah oui, comme toutes les nuits depuis… longtemps, intervint Happy avec un regard innocent. »

Plusieurs mâchoires tombèrent au sol alors que certaines filles devenaient hystériques. Lucy entendit Kanna crier « Bien joué » et Elfman hurler que Natsu était un homme. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur ses yeux. Elle le savait. Elle savait que si quiconque l'apprenait ils allaient tous réagir comme ça. Elle adorait sa guilde mais parfois elle aimerait juste qu'ils se mêlent un peu moins des affaires des autres.

« —Merci Happy, grinça-t-elle.

—Ben quoi ?

—Rien… »

Elle chercha Levy du regard et l'implora de venir à son secours quand elle la trouva. Les yeux noisettes de la jeune mage pétillaient d'une lueur inquiétante mais Lucy préférait subir un interrogatoire dans les règles de sa meilleure amie plutôt que les commentaires de toute la guilde. Et elle règlerait cette histoire d'intrusion dans son appartement à son retour. La mage des mots se fraya un passage entre les membres de la guilde et entraîna Lucy vers la sortie, une feuille à la main, avec un large sourire.

« —Allez Lu-chan ! On va en mission !

—Quoi tu pars maintenant !? s'exclama Natsu.

—Ouais. On fait une mission à mon retour, promis ! »

Elle lui fit un large sourire avant de se retourner pour avancer au niveau de Levy, une main levée dans un signe d'au-revoir. Natsu grimaça, c'était pas gentil qu'elle le lâche comme ça au milieu de la guilde ! Comment il allait faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin lui ? Son regard ne lâcha pas sa silhouette s'éloignant. Il ne daigna se détourner de son amie que lorsqu'une remarque à propos du soi-disant couple qu'il formait avec Lucy de la part de Gray atteignit ses oreilles. Il répliqua quelque chose à propos de Juvia et ça dégénéra en bagarre, comme d'habitude. Avec un zeste de rougeur sur les joues à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait allusion à sa relation avec Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa !

Devinez quoi ? J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! XD Pour la petite histoire, ce chapitre traîne sur mon ordi depuis à peu près un an x) Le chapitre 3 devrait arriver rapidement aussi, je suis inspirée ! (puis je m'ennuis aussi donc ça aide)

C'est un petit chapitre transitoire donc ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard (j'adore cette expression cherchez pas x)) mais ça vous aidera un peu à savoir où va l'histoire parce que j'ai décidé que le bisounours ça allait bien un chapitre ou deux mais pas toute la fanfic x) Mais je vous vais laisser découvrir tout ça !

Bonne lecture & cœurs sur vous !

* * *

La pluie tombait drue sur Magnolia et pour une fois, Juvia n'y était pour rien. Au contraire, depuis sa mise en couple avec Gray elle était d'une bonne humeur incomparable. Personne ne semblait en mesure de la faire redescendre sur Earthland et, à vrai dire, peu essayaient. Après tout, ça faisait du bien, un peu de bonheur, de temps en temps.

La guilde était semblable à elle-même, les bagarreurs se bagarraient, les mages entraient et sortaient, d'autres discutaient, buvaient, Nab regardait le tableau de mission et Mirajane tenait le bar. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien à redire. Du moins en apparence, parce que Natsu était irrité. Il ne comprenait pas quelque chose et ça l'agaçait grandement, raison pour laquelle il était en pleine bagarre pour quelque chose d'encore plus superficiel que d'habitude. Et c'était plutôt difficile en soi.

Ce que Natsu ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi Happy l'évitait. Il n'avait rien fait de spécial et ce n'était pas le genre du petit chat d'éviter les gens. Il était plus du genre à s'énerver et à pleurer un bon coup quand c'était vraiment grave et puis il pardonnait. Déjà que c'était rare de le voir s'énerver… Et pourtant, il avait piqué une crise quand Natsu avait commencé à le « harceler » pour avoir une réponse. Il ne pensait pas à mal et jamais il n'aurait pensé que son meilleur ami puisse s'énerver autant alors qu'il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi pour avoir les réponses qu'on ne voulait pas lui donner.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Happy s'absentait régulièrement, pour de longues périodes, et seul. Personne ne savait où il allait, pas même Carla. Et ça inquiétait fortement Natsu. Il avait déjà perdu des proches, il ne voulait pas que Happy soit le suivant, il ne s'en relèverait pas cette fois-ci, il le savait. Il ne comprenait pas, ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'Exceed alors qu'il l'avait toujours compris avant. Et cette situation l'énervait. Beaucoup.

D'où ses bagarres pour des broutilles. Se battre et se disputer avec ses camarades, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, le détendait et lui rendait sa bonne humeur, celle qui ne le quittait que rarement et qui semblait être sa définition.

Il était actuellement en train de flanquer un poing dans la figure de Gajeel quand une voix bien connue l'appela, son intonation indiquant clairement qu'il pleurait, ou qu'il n'en était pas loin.

« —Natsu ! Natsu ! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta immédiatement, comme figés, pour le regarder se jeter dans les bras d'un Dragon Slayer ébahi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Happy dans un tel état, au point de se jeter dans ses bras, alors qu'il le boudait encore le matin-même ? Il lui caressa la tête, pas sûr de lui, un peu hésitant, cherchant à le consoler et ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire non plus pour ne pas le remettre en colère.

« —Happy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe Happy, renchérit Lisanna en lui grattant une oreille pour le consoler un peu.

—Tu veux un peu de poisson pour te consoler ? demanda doucement Mira, inquiète. »

Happy secoua la tête en reniflant, s'écarta un peu de Natsu pour essuyer ses yeux avec ses petites pattes. La situation était vraiment grave s'il refusait du poisson. C'était ce que tous pensaient et c'était ce qui leur faisait peur à tous. Ils avaient suffisamment souffert non ? Ils n'en pouvaient plus de pleurer, ils voulaient retrouver leur joie, leur bonheur. Levy se serra contre Gajeel, apeurée, coupable. Elle se détendit quand il posa sa main sur sa tête, un peu. Elle avait peur de ce qu'Happy allait dire et, surtout, elle avait peur que quelqu'un lui reproche le dernier malheur. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, bien entendu, mais elle craignait que ça ne rouvre des blessures quand même.

« —Parle le chat ! ordonna le Dragon Slayer de métal de sa voix rauque. »

Il ne supportait pas que la crevette s'en veuille autant. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller avec elles à cette mission, il l'avait senti qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Et il savait que la Salamandre l'avait senti aussi. Mais ils les avaient tous deux laissé partir, parce qu'elles étaient fortes et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elles soient en véritable danger avec la mission qu'elles avaient prises. Il s'en voulait toujours autant après tout ce temps passé.

« —J'ai vu… j'ai vu Lucyyyyy ! sanglota-t-il. »

Le prénom retentit et la guilde se figea de nouveau. Deux ans. Deux ans s'étaient passés depuis que la constellationniste avait disparue.

La mission que Levy et Lucy avait prise était simple, des brigands qu'il fallait arrêter, c'était un classique, certainement pas une mission avec un classement particulier. Les deux filles l'avaient choisi ni pour la récompense ni pour la difficulté mais juste pour se retrouver entre elles quelques jours, parce qu'elles ne se voyaient plus trop à ce moment et qu'elles voulaient passer un bon moment ensemble. La mission avait été rondement menée, Levy avait été candidate pour l'épreuve de Mage de rang S après tout, elle était puissante, et Lucy n'avait cessé de s'améliorer depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Fairy Tail. Elles s'étaient faites de bons souvenirs, avaient ri et n'avaient cessé de parler de tout et de rien. Tout se passait parfaitement bien. Ca s'était gâté durant le voyage de retour. Le train avait été attaqué, les deux mages n'étaient pas restées assises à regarder, évidemment, elles s'étaient battues. Elles gagnaient même. Et puis le train avait déraillé. Levy s'était réveillée, seule, ensanglantée, le bras coincé sous un débris et avec certainement une commotion cérébrale au vu de sa vision qui se floutait par moment et son mal de crâne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réagi quand les secours étaient arrivés, elle s'était laissé porter, le cerveau embrumé, n'arrivant à penser à rien.

Elle s'en était sortie avec une fracture au bras droit qu'elle avait toujours du mal à bouger de temps en temps, quand le temps était humide notamment, et une blessure à l'abdomen. Lucy n'avait pas été retrouvée.

Quand la guilde avait appris ça, elle n'avait pas perdu espoir. Elle avait lancé des recherches, les guildes amies les avaient aidé, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus… Elles avaient toutes mis en œuvre d'énormes moyens pour retrouver leur amie. En vain. Elle avait totalement disparue, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Alors les guildes avaient petit à petit abandonné, elles avaient fait leur deuil et avaient repris leur vie comme avant, malgré une note manquante dans leur bonheur.

Fairy Tail n'avait pas abandonné en revanche, si les recherches s'étaient faites plus discrètes, personne n'avait abandonné. Lors des missions, ils la recherchaient toujours, de temps en temps ils voyageaient uniquement pour cela. Natsu avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque où il recherchait son père adoptif. Ça lui faisait mal, la disparition de Lucy l'avait brisé. Mais il était hors de question qu'il renonce. Tout comme il n'avait jamais renoncé pour Igneel. Et voilà que Happy annonçait qu'il l'avait vu ! Les sourires fleurissaient sur tous les visages, les rires, les éclats de voix reprirent. Il fallait absolument partir tout de suite ! Il ne fallait pas qu'ils la ratent ! Levy s'approcha de quelques pas, les mains ramenées devant sa poitrine, espérant avoir bien entendu.

« —Tu en es sûr Happy ? demanda Natsu, la voix soudainement enrouée.

—Aye… Mais… »

Tout le monde le regarda, attentifs, craignant les mauvaises nouvelles.

« —Elle… elle ne m'a pas reconnue, pleura-t-il de plus belle. »

Natsu se figea. Lucy… amnésique ? Elle ne se souvenait plus de Happy ? Alors est-ce qu'elle se souviendrait de lui ? De Fairy Tail ? Ca expliquait pourquoi personne ne l'avait jamais retrouvé mais ça faisait naître une nouvelle peur dans le cœur des mages. Est-ce qu'elle serait toujours leur Lucy ? Leur précieuse étoile ?

« —Bah, s'exclama soudainement Kanna, on aura qu'à la faire se rappeler.

—Oui, renchérit Erza, elle se rappellera, de gré ou de force ! »

Certains mages grimacèrent, ayant un peu pitié de la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que la terrible Titania lui tombe dessus. La pauvre. Elle n'allait pas s'en remettre. La plupart approuvèrent cependant. Ils feraient tout pour que Lucy se rappelle d'eux ! Elle était de leur famille après tout.

…

Lucy s'étira en baillant et se frotta les yeux, pas vraiment réveillée malgré le boucan qui régnait dans son salon. Elle se leva, les yeux encore fermés, et se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers la fenêtre qu'elle ferma dans un geste rodé par l'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, son cœur se serra légèrement sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pour quelle raison. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude à présent, au bout de deux ans, elle comprenait comment elle fonctionnait, même si elle ne savait pas pouquoi. Elle ouvrit quelque peu les yeux et décida de se diriger vers le bruit incessant de l'autre côté de la porte. La jeune femme tomba sur une scène apocalyptique.

Lucy pinça ses lèvres, l'irritation la gagnant rapidement, mais elle n'eut pas à dire le moindre mot. Les deux Exceeds rose et jaune qui se pourchassaient s'arrêtèrent net en la voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le regard de Lucy se fit sévère lorsqu'elle vit une lampe à terre et des éclats de verre au pied de la table. Son regard se posa sur les deux petits Exceeds qui se posèrent sur le sol en se tortillant légèrement.

« —Calmez-vous ou vous allez faire le ménage vous même, lâcha-t-elle finalement, renonçant à leur faire la leçon. Je vais prendre une douche, restez sages. »

Ça ne servirait à rien d'autre que l'agacer de leur faire morale parce qu'ils n'écouteraient rien. En cela elle n'était pas étonnée cependant. A quatre ans, on n'écoute pas ses parents, que l'on soit humain ou Exceed.

De retour dans le salon, fraîche, dispose et habillée correctement, Lucy eut le plaisir de voir qu'elle avait été écoutée. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais il arrivait qu'ils se tiennent bien après tout. Elle vit leur tête implorante et sourit légèrement. Il était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle se prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud et leur servit un verre de lait à chacun, trouvant dans ces gestes habituels un certain réconfort. Même si elle ne le laissait pas paraître, elle vivait mal son absence de souvenirs, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de vital lui manquait. Impression renforcée par le trousseau de clefs qu'elle avait trouvé sur elle et dont elle n'avait jamais trouvé l'utilité. Les clefs étaient bien trop étranges pour qu'elles servent à ouvrir des portes mais Lucy ne voyait pas d'autre fonction à des clefs.

Carmelita, la petite rose, et Kerio, le petit jaune, se disputèrent en plein milieu du repas mais un regard sévère de Lucy eut tôt fait d'interrompre leurs gestes brusques. Elle avait fait le ménage la veille, il était hors de question qu'ils salissent quoique ce soit en renversant leur verre. Elle finit son propre chocolat, s'essuya les lèvres pour enlever la moustache qu'elle avait puis lécha ses doigts pleins de confitures sous le regard toujours aussi intrigué des deux chats malgré qu'ils voient son geste chaque matin depuis bientôt deux ans. Eux ils se fichaient bien d'en avoir plein partout. Lucy, voyant leur regard, leur tendit deux serviettes fines pour qu'ils s'essuient le museau avec un sourire et ils le prirent en tentant de s'essuyer mutuellement le visage. Bien entendu ça ne fonctionna pas exactement comme ils l'avaient escompté et Lucy finit par éclater de rire devant leurs gestes maladroits. Ils la regardèrent tous les deux avec deux grands yeux. Lucy ne riait pas souvent mais elle avait un joli rire.

« —Tu devrais rire plus souvent Lucy tu sais ? fit la voix fluette de la femelle du duo.

—Oui, Lita a raison, tu as un joli rire ! renchérit son frère. »

Lucy leur offrit un nouveau sourire, un peu gênée, avant de prendre une nouvelle serviette et d'aller les essuyer elle-même. Elle ne savait jamais quoi répondre lorsqu'on lui faisait une remarque de ce genre. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il puisse y avoir quoique ce soit à répondre à ça de toute façon.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner prêt, Lucy chassa Carmélita et Kerio de sa maison avec un sourire, les envoyant à l'école qui se trouvait à quelques arbres de là, et se tourna vers le bazar qu'ils avaient mis plus tôt. Elle était bonne pour refaire le ménage, en plus du verre brisé il y avait de la terre sur le tapis. Sa plante devait être tombée et, paniqués, ils avaient dû la remettre en place en vitesse avant de retourner jouer.

Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle allait prendre son balai et une petite pelle pour se mettre au travail. Elle avait beau râler autant qu'elle voulait, leur présence dans sa maison et le village des Exceeds à un mètre de chez elle lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter cette vie sans souvenirs ni attaches sans eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa les gens !

Le chapitre 3 ! C'est avec celui-là que vous vous rendrez compte de combien j'ai changé de style en un an xD (oui parce que les chapitres précédents datient en grande partie d'il y a un an x)) N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez !

Pour le chapitre 4 je vais être un peu plus lente en revanche parce que... ben j'ai les idées mais j'arrive pas à les formuler, c'est horrible... Du coup je sais pas quand il arrivera ! (si quelqu'un gagne à la loterie je le posterai le même jour, promis ! xD)

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous !

* * *

Natsu grogna en sortant du train, se demandant ce qu'Happy avait bien pu découvrir pour partir si loin tout seul si souvent. Ils auraient été là où se trouvait Lucy en cinq jours s'ils avaient été à pieds alors Erza avait tout simplement déclaré qu'ils iraient en train. Natsu n'avait pas protesté contrairement à son habitude. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tenir cinq jours alors qu'ils savaient enfin où était Lucy.

Natsu se redressa avec un nouveau grognement et lança un regard noir à Gray qui ricanait à côté de lui. Ce glaçon l'insupportait. Comme si c'était le moment pour rire. Lucy était là, quelque part, amnésique, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se disperser. Ils devaient la trouver. Tout son être n'était concentré que sur cette unique tâche, cet unique objectif. Il devait la trouver, il en avait _besoin_. Un besoin maladif, obsessionnel de la trouver et de ne plus la lâcher. Ses yeux onyx luisirent alors qu'il serra les dents, comme lorsqu'il affrontait un adversaire particulièrement puissant. Il ne la laisserait plus partir loin de lui, jamais.

Il sentit une petite patte sur sa jambe et vit Happy lorsqu'il baissa la tête. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et Natsu ressentit un pincement de cœur, presque de la culpabilité. Tout à son malheur, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de l'absence de la constellationniste. Il prit l'Exceed dans ses bras et le groupe se mit en route sur les indications d'Happy.

Ils marchaient vite, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de s'arrêter pour retrouver leur souffle. Gajeel avait fini par porter Levy sur son dos, elle s'essoufflait trop vite ces temps-ci et il était inquiet de sa santé, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Habituellement elle aurait râlé pour cacher son embarras d'être un poids pour l'équipe, là la petite mage ne dit rien. Le plus important était d'arriver vite, qu'importe son orgueil. Natsu marchait en tête en portant Happy, suivit de près par Erza, Carla et Wendy, Grey et Juvia à peine quelques pas derrière. Lily restait aux côtés de Gajeel et Levy, lui aussi inquiet pour la jeune femme.

Le groupe arriva finalement dans une petite clairière où Happy leur dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils ne virent d'abord rien d'anormal puis Carla attira leur attention sur un arbre en particulier. On aurait dit qu'une porte était sculptée dedans. C'était suffisamment étrange pour attirer leur entière attention. Pendant qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur la présence de cette porte et la façon de l'ouvrir, Happy s'envola prendre ce qu'il s'avéra être une petite clef et alla l'insérer dans la serrure tout en haut de la porte. Bien trop haut pour un simple humain. La porte s'ouvrit sous leurs yeux ébahis et Levy se battit légèrement pour descendre de Gajeel et s'en approcher, la curiosité vibrant dans ses yeux noisette.

« —Happy ? Où mène la porte ? demanda Erza.

—Dans un village Exceed. Ils m'ont dit que c'était une protection qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir il y avait quelques mois pour se protéger des chasseurs d'esclaves. Apparemment c'est grâce à Lucy mais je n'ai pas tout compris, finit-il en haussant les épaules. Ils parlaient tous en même temps.

—J'ai compris ! s'exclama Levy en les faisant sursauter.

—T'as compris quoi crevette ?

—La porte est là pour pouvoir accéder au village. Sans elle un sort nous l'aurait fait le contourner sans qu'on s'en rende compte et on aurait tourné en rond pendant des lustres. C'est brillant ! finit-elle, les yeux brillants.

—Ouais ben, allons-y, intervint Natsu impatiemment. Lucy est de l'autre côté. »

Immédiatement leur attention se focalisa de nouveau sur leur but et ils suivirent tous Natsu qui avait franchi la porte sitôt sa phrase dite.

Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent dans un village d'Exceed. Ils ne s'attendaient cependant pas à ce que les Exceeds soient aussi nombreux. Manifestement le village était plus étendu que ce qu'ils pensaient. Happy les salua avec un entrain un peu forcé et Natsu comprit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait le droit de révéler son existence à des humains. Il haussa les épaules et laissa parler Wendy, plus douée que lui dans la méthode pacifique. Pour une fois se battre ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait juste Lucy. Evidemment s'ils se mettaient sur son chemin ce serait une autre histoire.

« —On ne veut pas vous faire de mal, fit la petite dragonne avec un sourire gêné. On voudrait juste voir Lucy, s'il vous plaît.

—Non ! C'est notre Lucy ! Vous ne l'aurez pas ! cria un petit Exceed rose qui déploya ses ailes pour foncer sur eux. »

Son geste eut l'air d'emballer les esprits et tous se mirent à voler pour leur foncer dessus. Ils n'avaient visiblement aucune envie de les laisser voir Lucy. Natsu hésita entre la colère à l'idée qu'ils l'empêchent de voir Lucy, _sa_ Lucy, et la joie de voir qu'elle avait su se trouver des amis prêts à attaquer des intrus pour elle. Au moins n'était-elle pas seule.

« —Ne répliquez pas ! lança Lily au-dessus des cris. On ne peut pas les blesser si on veut régler ça de manière pacifique ! »

Natsu grogna en entendant l'Exceed. Il savait qu'il avait raison mais il faisait un réel travail sur soi pour ne pas s'énerver. Non seulement ils l'empêchaient de voir Lucy mais en plus ils le frappaient. Ça avait beau ne pas faire grand mal, ça avait un sale côté dégradant de se laisser faire.

…

Lucy discutait avec une Exceed de Carmelita et Kerio et de la façon dont elle les élevait. Elle avait des doutes sur son efficacité, elle était humaine après tout, pas Exceed. Lila, l'Exceed, riait doucement de ses inquiétudes qui, même justifiées, la rapprochait plus encore du rôle d'une jeune mère. Elle n'en gagnait que plus de crédibilité. Lila la rassurait avec toute son expérience de mère de famille lorsqu'elles entendirent une rumeur suspecte. Sans vraiment se concerter, Lucy et Lila se dirigèrent à grands pas ou battements d'ailes vers le bruit à l'entrée du village. Retentit alors une voix grave au-dessus des cris qui alarma les deux mères.

« —Ne répliquez pas ! On ne peut pas les blesser si on veut régler ça de manière pacifique ! »

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux à l'entente de ces mots et se mit à courir. Blesser ? Pacifique ? Il y avait des intrus ? Ce n'était pas possible. Le sort qu'elle avait acheté la dernière fois en ville humaine était censé être inviolable !

Elle déboucha sur une scène de désordre inimaginable. Un groupe d'humains se faisaient attaquer par les Exceeds qui leur hurlaient elle ne savait quoi. Lucy dû admettre que les humains n'avaient pas froid aux yeux, aucun n'avait répliqué pour l'instant. Décidant tout de même de ne pas tenter la chance, Lucy intervint de sa voix claire.

« —Que se passe-t-il ici !? »

Le temps sembla se figer alors que les doyens du village rejoignaient ses côtés. Ils venaient d'arriver apparemment. Lucy croisa les bras et toisa de son regard sévère les Exceeds qui se posèrent progressivement tous au sol avec des mines penaudes. Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient peut-être agit trop vite. Peut-être étaient-ce des humains que Lucy avait rencontré lors de ses rares sorties en ville après tout. Surtout qu'ils voyaient maintenant, certains d'entre eux avaient le même tatouage que celui sur la main de Lucy. Ça voulait sûrement dire quelque chose, même s'ils ne savaient pas quoi. Ce fut Carmelita, la première à s'être jeté sur les intrus, qui parla, la tête basse.

« — Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient te voir. On a cru qu'ils étaient méchants… comme ceux de la dernière fois. »

Lucy soupira en décroisant les bras et Carmelita prit ce geste pour une acceptation d'un câlin, ce qui était le cas. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Lucy qui la serra contre elle avec un regard tendre.

« —Ce n'est pas grave mais il faut être plus prudent. La prochaine fois appelez-moi directement.

—Oui Lucy, murmura-t-elle, penaude. »

Lucy porta son regard sur les autres Exceeds qui acquiescèrent tous avec plus ou moins de bonne grâce.

Toute à sa leçon, Lucy n'avait pas vu les regards que les humains posaient sur elle. Un mélange d'espoir, de bonheur et de tristesse insondable. Elle ne les avait pas reconnus. Elle leur avait à peine accordé un regard avant de se concentrer uniquement et totalement sur les Exceeds, comme s'ils étaient les seuls importants. Dans son esprit c'était sûrement le cas, pour eux c'était un véritable crève-cœur.

Lucy releva la tête et offrit un sourire contrit aux humains qui la regardaient étrangement. Elle s'excusa pour le comportement des Exceeds et allait leur demander pourquoi ils voulaient la voir quand sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu non plus. Lucy savait juste qu'un instant elle avait Carmelita dans les bras et juste après un homme l'enserrait contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur sa peau et elle écarquilla les yeux. Il… Pleurait ?

Elle sentit Carmelita s'extirper difficilement de l'étreinte de l'homme et, ne sachant que faire, elle referma ses bras sur son dos avec une certaine hésitation, mal à l'aise mais ne voulant pas le rejeter. Il dégageait une telle chaleur… ça faisait du bien. Elle avait si froid depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée au milieu d'Exceed, deux ans plus tôt. Elle dormait toujours avec au moins une couette, même en été, et ses vêtements semblaient toujours trop chauds pour la saison. Mais même ainsi elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer véritablement. Quelle ironie pour une mage de feu ! Cet homme en revanche… Il était brûlant, réconfortant. Elle n'avait pas envie de le lâcher, de le laisser s'éloigner.

« —Lucy ? Tu le connais ? demanda alors un Exceed mâle aux côtés de Lila. »

Celle-ci lui planta son coude dans le ventre avec un sifflement agacé, le faisant hoqueter de douleur. On n'avait pas idée d'interrompre un moment comme celui-ci ! Amie de Lucy, elle savait que celle-ci n'était pas véritablement heureuse, et comment pourrait-elle l'être dans ses conditions ? Mais dans les bras de cet homme elle semblait apaisée, définitivement perplexe mais tranquille. Elle n'avait plus en tête son amnésie et ses problèmes quotidiens, elle savourait juste l'étreinte, Lila le lisait dans sa posture, sur son visage. Mais le mal était fait et le moment rompu. Lucy secoua la tête mais, l'homme resserrant son étreinte, elle décida de dire à voix haute ce que les mages redoutaient le plus.

« —Non. Je suis désolé, je… je ne me souviens pas. »

Sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot et elle déglutit, les larmes montant à ses yeux qu'elle ferma de toute ses forces. Lucy sentit l'homme reculer un peu, se redresser, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait envie de le voir, de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Peut-être qu'elle le reconnaîtrait ainsi. Elle priait intérieurement pour que ce soit le cas.

Il était grand, il avait une tête de plus qu'elle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose soutenu que Lucy trouva étrange mais, étrangement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une autre couleur. Ça lui allait bien. Ses yeux en amande étaient noirs, non se corrigea immédiatement Lucy, il y avait des reflets verts, presque aussi sombres que la pupille mais c'était indubitablement vert. Ses traits étaient bien dessinés, il prenait soin de son corps ne put s'empêcher de noter Lucy. Elle avait senti les muscles de ses bras lorsqu'il l'avait enlacé. Son regard portait si grande tristesse, un si grand espoir aussi, que Lucy ne put que sentir un coup au cœur, de la culpabilité. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Lui la connaissait en revanche, elle en était certaine.

Il ne l'avait pas lâché, même en se reculant, et se fut Lucy qui rompit le contact en s'éloignant un peu. Elle était perdue, cet homme, cette étreinte, lui avait donné plus d'espoir qu'elle n'en avait eu en deux ans. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens elle prit une inspiration avant de prendre la parole. Autour d'eux, le silence régnait, ou peut-être qu'ils parlaient, elle ne savait pas. Le sang battait à ses tempes, l'assourdissant, alors qu'elle se concentrait sur cet homme et personne d'autre. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, ce qui était nouveau et en même temps terriblement familier.

« —Je… je suis désolé… j-je ne me souviens pas mais… (Elle prit une autre inspiration, déglutit et tenta un petit sourire en lui tendant la main.) Je m'appelle Lucy et toi ?

—Natsu, fit-il d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il lui prenait la main doucement. Ça fait longtemps que je te cherche Lucy. »

Elle rougit à ses paroles, un chaleureux et étranger sentiment se rependant dans tout son corps alors que son cœur battait furieusement. Son regard était intense et recélait un tel mélange d'émotion que Lucy s'y perdit un instant. Puis une petite femme aux cheveux bleus s'approcha, hésitante, presque timide, et Natsu lui lâcha la main pour se tourner vers elle. Lucy le regretta un instant et elle s'étonna de cette pensée. C'était étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça… ou elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

Lucy tourna un regard interrogateur vers la femme. Elle semblait avoir son âge mais la crainte dans ses yeux était plus âgée. Elle paraissait coupable, Lucy se demanda pourquoi. Elle se rappela un rêve qu'elle avait fait, où elle était en compagnie d'autres femmes qu'elle savait connaître sans toutefois pouvoir reconnaître. Peut-être cette femme faisait-elle partie de ses amis, avant. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire hésitant et lui tendit une main que Lucy serra avec un sourire.

« —Je m'appelle Levy. Je suis heureuse de te revoir Lu-chan. »

Lucy observa avec curiosité son sourire devenir plus détendu, plus sincère, moins hésitant. Elle était vraiment heureuse de la retrouver manifestement. Son sourire à elle aussi se fit légèrement plus large bien que toujours embarrassée alors qu'elle répondait.

« —Enchantée Levy. Et félicitations, sourit-elle, ses yeux pétillants.

—F-félicitations ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fonçant les sourcils. »

La bouche de Lucy ferma un « o » parfait alors qu'elle rougissant furieusement. Elle lança un regard à Natsu et décida de les isoler un peu avant de continuer cette discussion. Elle prit la main de Levy et s'éloigna de quelques pas avec un mot d'excuse pour que Natsu ne les suive pas. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi mais Lucy n'en démordit pas. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette conversation.

« —Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu étais au courant, grimaça-t-elle en se penchant un peu vers elle pour garder cette conversation la plus privée possible.

—De quoi ? Tu… tu m'inquiètes un peu Lu-chan, avoua Levy avec un petit rire gêné.

—Oh, désolé, ce n'est rien de grave, c'est même plutôt une bonne nouvelle, je pense. (Elle prit une inspiration et sourit un peu plus en poursuivant.) Tu es enceinte.

—Oh, souffla Levy les yeux écarquillés. Tu… tu es sûre ? Comment peux-tu être au courant ?

—Les signes ne trompent pas, pour quelqu'un qui a étudié la question ça paraît évident, sourit Lucy.

—Je… je vois, murmura Levy. »

Lucy sourit un peu et posa une main sur le bras de Levy. Elle désirait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, elle pouvait l'aider si elle avait besoin. Lucy ne la connaissait pas mais elle sentait qu'elle avait un jour partagée quelque chose de précieux avec cette femme, c'était ce qui avait dicté son geste. Levy lui rendit son sourire et le cœur de Lucy se réchauffa. Elle était rayonnante.

« —Excuse-moi… Il… Il faut que je…

—Vas-y, sourit Lucy. »

Elle regarda Levy courir jusqu'à un homme de trois têtes de plus qu'elle aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges sanglants. Un Exceed avec une cicatrice en forme de croissant au coin de l'œil se tenait à ses côtés. Elle frissonna, cet homme paraissait menaçant. Mais Levy semblait l'aimer et Lucy avait étrangement confiance en cette femme, il ne devait pas être si mauvais.

Lucy s'approcha de nouveau des mages et un Exceed bleu lui vola dans les bras, des larmes pleins les yeux en gémissant son nom. Lucy ne le connaissait qu'à peine plus que les autres, elle l'avait vu quand il était venu la dernière fois mais n'avait pas parlé avec lui. Elle ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait. Mais elle s'occupait depuis deux ans à présent de deux Exceeds turbulents, elle était devenue mère avec eux, alors sa réaction fut toute naturelle. Son regard s'adoucit alors qu'elle refermait les bras sur l'Exceed en pleurs et elle le berça doucement en passant une main réconfortante entre ses oreilles.

« —Lucy a l'allure d'une mère comme ça, tu ne trouves pas Gray ? fit soudainement une voix à côté d'eux. »

Lucy sursauta et se tourna vers les cinq personnes qui venaient d'arriver à ses côtés. Elle sourit à la femme aux cheveux bleus qui venait de parler.

« —Ouais, ça fait un peu bizarre mais ouais, répondit l'homme brun et torse nu à ses côtés.

—En quoi est-ce bizarre Gray ? Lucy fera une merveilleuse mère ! s'exclama celle aux cheveux écarlates qui portait une armure.

—Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il a voulu dire Erza… intervint une adolescente aux longs cheveux d'un bleu sombre avec un sourire embarrassé.

—Mais Juvia a raison, on dirait vraiment une mère, insista l'Exceed blanche à ses côtés. »

Lucy clignant des yeux, surprise par l'échange devant elle. Ils avaient l'air dynamiques et bavards. Oui, sourit légèrement Lucy, ils avaient l'air très bavards. Elle décida d'intervenir dans la conversation avec un sourire amusé.

« —C'était peut-être parce que je suis effectivement mère. (Elle ignora les exclamations de stupeur en riant doucement.) Enfin presque, ce ne sont pas mes enfants mais je les élève.

—Vr-vraiment ? bégaya celle qui s'appelait Erza avec un air étrange. »

Lucy lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais hocha la tête. Elle regarda ceux qui l'accompagnait et dû réprimer un autre rire. Ils avaient l'air véritablement choqués. Était-ce si étonnant que ça ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas une personne faite pour devenir mère quand elle les connaissait. Peut-être était-elle une horrible personne, ou irresponsable, ou immature. Lucy secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées. De toute façon ça n'avait aucune importance, elle n'était plus cette personne.

« —Lucyyyyy ! cria alors une voix aiguë qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Kerio ne veut pas me laisser aller voir la jolie humaine !

—Tu vas faire n'importe quoi ! Lila a dit de faire attention à elle !

—Quand on parle du loup, murmura-t-elle. »

Lucy eut un léger sourire au spectacle que donnait ses deux « enfants ». Elle s'excusa auprès de l'Exceed bleu qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras et le posa au sol sans attendre sa réponse. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Carmelita et Kerio, ne manquant toutefois pas du coin de l'œil les doyens parler avec Natsu. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire mais elle avait plus urgent à faire. Comme séparer les deux garnements qui étaient à deux doigts de se battre avant qu'ils ne le fassent, justement.

Son regard se fit sévère alors qu'elle s'accroupissait à leur hauteur et elle se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Ignorant le « oups » coupable de la rose, Lucy les dévisagea chacun leur tour pour leur faire sentir son exaspération. Ils ne faisaient que se battre et ils savaient que ça la contrariait, ils savaient ce qui allait se passer et ils se tortillaient, mal à l'aise.

« —Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que vous vous battiez. Vous risquez de vous faire vraiment mal, ce serait quand même stupide non ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Carmelita, fit-elle en posant son regard sur elle, ton frère a raison quand il dit de faire attention et de ne pas te ruer sur les gens, surtout si Lila a dit de faire attention. Kerio, poursuivit-elle en le regardant, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois crier sur ta sœur ou la frapper.

—Mais elle n'écoute rien !

—Les adultes sont là pour ça Kerio, dit gentiment Lucy. Viens me voir pour régler le problème ou un autre adulte si je ne suis pas là. Vous avez compris tous les deux ? insista-t-elle avec une sévérité retrouvée.

—Moui… marmonna Kerio.

—Désolé… fit Carmelita en baissant la tête.

—C'est rien, fit Lucy avec un sourire. Allez, levez les yeux ! Tu voulais voir Levy c'est ça Lita ?

—Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux de nouveaux pétillants. »

Carmelita s'envola alors que Lucy prenait Kerio dans ses bras avec un léger rire face à ce changement d'humeur vif. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle les retrouverait de nouveau en train de se battre dans quelques heures mais pour l'instant sa leçon avait fait effet.

Elle n'avait pas conscience que des regards étaient posés sur elle. Ils exprimaient différents sentiments, du doute, de la peur, mais aussi de l'espoir, du bonheur. Les regards pouvaient être pensifs face à ce qu'elle leur avait montré de sa personnalité et d'autres satisfaits. Bien qu'elle ait changée, Lucy restait Lucy, leur précieuse amie.

Lucy faisait la connaissance de Gajeel et Panther Lily et découvrait en fait un homme plutôt chaleureux derrière ses dehors de gangsters quand un des doyens s'approcha avec le reste des mages à ses côtés.

« —Lucy, nous avons décidés que les mages pouvaient rester quelques jours au village. Nous verrons plus tard ce qu'il conviendra de faire.

—Entendu, fit-elle en hocha la tête. Ça me fait plaisir, sourit Lucy.

—Tu as la seule maison à la taille des humains donc nous nous sommes dit que tu accepterais de les héberger.

—Euh oui mais… je n'ai pas assez de place, ni assez de couvertures pour dix personnes ! Je peux sans doute héberger les trois Exceeds et trois mages sans trop de problèmes mais pas tout le monde.

—Que les Exceeds viennent dormir chez nous, proposa Lila qui avait écouté la conversation. Ça ne nous dérange pas.

—Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoique ce soit.

—Mais non, ça ira, insista Lila avec un geste de la patte. Et tu pourras héberger plus de monde comme ça.

—On ne va pas te déranger Lucy, intervint Erza, j'ai des tentes et des couvertures on pourra se débrouiller avec ça. »

Lucy jeta un furtif regard à Levy et Gajeel puis secoua la tête avec un sourire embarrassé.

« —Je tiens à ce que Levy dorme chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'ami où elle pourra s'installer avec Gajeel et j'ai un canapé plutôt confortable si quelqu'un d'autre veut dormir à la maison. Je suppose que je peux ouvrir le grenier aussi, poursuivit-elle en réfléchissant. Après un peu de ménage il sera tout à fait habitable pour trois ou quatre personnes, je voulais en faire une salle de jeu donc ce serait l'occasion. Et au pire quelqu'un peut dormir avec moi s'il n'y a pas assez de place, finit-elle en haussant des épaules. »

Les mages glissèrent des regards qui se voulaient sûrement discrets à Natsu qui avait passé une main sur sa nuque avec un air embarrassé. Lucy en fut intriguée mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce fut Erza qui reprit la parole avec un sourire amical.

« —Si tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas alors nous allons accepter ta proposition. Ce sera plus confortable que les tentes.

—Lucy ? appela la voix de Wendy alors que celle-ci hocha la tête pour Erza. Pourquoi tu insistes tellement pour que Levy et Gajeel dorme chez toi ? »

Lucy regarda le couple qui souriait nerveusement puis Wendy et son regard curieux. La jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans, quelque chose comme ça, mais elle avait gardé une innocence bien à elle. C'était adorable.

« —Eh bien… c'est à eux de vous le dire, statua-t-elle finalement. »

Ce n'était pas son rôle du tout d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le couple, curieux de ce qu'ils allaient dire. Levy sourit plus nerveusement encore alors que Gajeel souriait d'un air fier.

« —Je… hum… Jesuisenceinte ! s'exclama finalement Levy sous leurs yeux éberlués.

—Juvia n'a rien compris à ce qu'à dit Levy.

—Pas capté non plus, lança Natsu.

—Moi non plus… fit Happy, perplexe.

—La crevette est enceinte, répéta Gajeel en détachant bien ses mots comme s'il parlait à des lents d'esprit. »

Sous le regard éberlué de Lucy et des Exceeds, Natsu et Gray éclatèrent de rire immédiatement, se soutenant dans leur hilarité. Erza se retrouva figée, bégayant des mots sans cohérence, ce qui poussa Lucy à poser une main inquiète sur son bras. Juvia était quant à elle partit dans une joyeuse hystérie à faire mille et une suppositions. Wendy, Carla et Happy furent les seuls à réagir normale en félicitant les futurs parents. Ou plutôt la future mère, remarqua Lucy en voyant que Gajeel hurlait sur les deux autres hommes encore pliés de rire, Panther Lily à ses côtés pour tenter de le calmer.

« —Ils sont un peu spéciaux mais ils sont attachants, lança une voix affectueuse à côté d'elle. »

Lucy tourna la tête et vit l'Exceed blanche qui était dans les bras de Wendy tout à l'heure. Elle sourit en tournant de nouveau son regard vers les phénomènes à quelques pas d'elle.

« —C'est vrai qu'ils sont spéciaux, sourit-elle. Mais ils sont chaleureux et amusants. Je suis désolé de ne pas me souvenir de vous, murmura-t-elle soudainement en croisant les bras, ses doigts crispés sur ses bras.

—Personne ne t'en veut Lucy, répliqua immédiatement Carla. Et tout le monde est content de t'avoir retrouvé, peu importe ta mémoire.

—Aye ! Carla a raison ! s'exclama Happy en sortant d'elle ne savait où. Lucy reste Lucy quoiqu'il arrive ! »

Lucy les regarda tous les deux, émue jusqu'aux larmes. Elle avait eu tellement peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver dans son passé, c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché. Et pourtant ils étaient tellement adorables, se contentant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient heureux de la retrouver, apprenant à connaître la nouvelle Lucy sans faire de commentaires. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'un sourire ourlait ses lèvres dans une lumineuse gratitude.

« —Merci. »


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois que l'annonce de Gajeel et Levy fut digérée tout le monde reprit son calme et leur installation put commencer. Lila proposa de raccompagner Carmelita et Kerio à l'école ce qu'accepta Lucy avec un grand soulagement puis la troupe se mit en route pour la maison de la mage. Il avait finalement été décidée qu'elle héberge tout le monde. Une fois qu'elle avait trouvé de la place pour neuf mages elle pouvait bien rajouter trois Exceeds dans l'équation, ils ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place et Lila n'aurait pas à s'ennuyer pour les loger ainsi.

Lucy ouvrit la porte et invita tout le monde à entrer, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils allaient en penser. Sa maison n'était pas très grande, il y avait deux chambres – une pour elle et l'autre pour Carmelita et Kerio – une salle de bain et un grand espace qui faisait office de salon et de cuisine. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était suffisant à trois. La chambre d'ami était une extension qu'ils avaient construite quand elle avait hébergé un invité il y avait de cela un peu plus d'un an. Le grenier quant à lui s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la maison, il était poussiéreux mais Lucy avait commencé à faire un peu de ménage donc ce n'était pas catastrophique.

Elle les vit s'avancer, leur regard curieux se posant partout, et elle ferma la porte une fois que le dernier mage fut entré. Elle leur dit de se mettre à l'aise avec un sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir un gâteau qu'une amie lui avait fait la veille. Elle le posa sur la table et sursauta en voyant Erza devant elle avec un air gourmand. Lucy eut un sourire amusé, cette femme semblait beaucoup apprécier les gâteaux. Natsu s'approcha aussi et Lucy tourna son sourire vers lui, curieuse.

« —Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il.

—Oui, bien sûr, accepta-t-elle immédiatement. Les assiettes sont dans ce placard et les couverts là-bas, si tu pouvais en sortir onze ce serait parfait. »

Il hocha la tête et Lucy prit un couteau pour découper des parts de gâteau. Une chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas commencé hier soir, elle se souvenait avoir été tentée. Elle découpa les parts rapidement et l'amena sur la petite table du salon au milieu de tous ces gens qu'elle avait manifestement connu avant son accident. Levy, Gajeel et Wendy étaient installés sur le canapé, Carla dans les bras de cette dernière, Gray était sur un accoudoir du fauteuil où Juvia était assise. Erza avait suivi le gâteau et était à présent assise à même le sol, tout comme Natsu et elle-même. Quant à Happy et Panther Lily, ils étaient sur la table.

Alors qu'un silence gênant commençait à s'installer, Juvia prit la parole, ses yeux curieux parcourant la maison.

« —Tu as une jolie maison Lucy.

—Merci Juvia, sourit-t-elle en servant les parts.

—Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à la construire ? demanda Panther Lily. Les Exceeds ne sont pas de grands constructeurs.

—Ils ont tenu à engager des humains pour me construire une maison, répondit Lucy. Avec un contrat magique les contraignant au secret sur l'emplacement du village on ne risquait rien.

—Tes esprits n'ont pas gêner les humains ? demanda Happy avec curiosité, se rappelant du caractère fantasque des esprits de son amie. »

Lucy se figea, des myriades d'images parcourant son esprit, peuplés d'un monde merveilleux et de personnes à l'allure étrange. Trop rapides pour qu'elle puisse véritablement les saisir, Lucy sentit pourtant que ces « esprits » étaient quelque chose d'important. De très important. Et qu'elle avait oublié, comme elle avait oublié le reste. Peut-être que si elle forçait un peu sa mémoire…

« —Lucy !? Lucy ! »

Les exclamations la firent sursauter, elle lâcha l'assiette et la cuillère qu'elle avait en main et les entendit tinter contre terre sans pour autant l'intégrer véritablement. Sentant deux grandes mains sur ses épaules, elle releva le regard, croisant deux yeux. Deux yeux d'un vert presque noir qui l'absorbaient, la fascinaient. Il se dégageait tant de d'inquiétude, tant de détresse, de ces yeux qu'elle leva une main pour la poser sur sa joue, la caressant doucement du pouce, réconfortante. Elle sourit légèrement, ses souvenirs absents loin de ces préoccupations, souhaitant simplement qu'il cesse d'éprouver cette tristesse dévorante.

« —Lucy, tu vas bien ? demanda Erza, inquiète.

—Erza ! siffla Levy. »

Lucy sursauta, recula, une adorable rougeur colorant légèrement ses pommettes. Elle rassura les mages, expliquant que ce n'était rien, qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des flashs mais qu'elle n'y comprenait souvent pas grand-chose, qu'elle les oubliait instantanément.

Levy pinça les lèvres, véritablement irritée par Erza. Natsu n'était plus le même depuis que Lucy avait disparu et son amie avait changé aussi. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, du moins ça ne le serait pas s'ils n'avaient pas changé parce qu'ils avaient été brisés et tentaient de se relever depuis. Lucy avait beau sourire, accepter leur ingérence volontiers, se montrer curieuse envers eux, Levy connaissait sa meilleure amie. Elle avait vu le gouffre dans ses yeux, celui qui se cachait derrière sa bonne humeur, celui qui recélait tristesse pour son amnésie et peur de son passé. Natsu était comme éteint depuis la disparition de Lucy, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, malgré les efforts de la guilde pour le distraire. Natsu et Lucy avait le pouvoir de se soigner mutuellement, de se relever ensemble, Levy le savait, ça avait toujours fonctionné de cette façon avec eux. Il fallait qu'ils reconstruisent leur relation pour cela et Levy ferait tout pour que ce soit possible malgré leurs amis un peu trop obtus sur certains points.

…

Lucy sourit, embarrassée, et choisit de changer de sujet pour les détourner de sa mémoire fluctuante. Elle-même ne comprenait pas tout, elle serait bien en peine de leur expliquer quoique ce soit. Elle se leva, épousseta ses genoux rapidement et claqua les mains en leur souriant largement, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

« —Que diriez-vous d'aménager vos chambres ?

—Bonne idée, lança Gray. »

Elle lui lança un sourire reconnaissant, soulagée qu'il décide de la suivre sur son changement de sujet soudain. Il semblait comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas envie de s'épandre plus sur son amnésie. Il se leva et Juvia sauta sur ses pieds pour l'imiter, amenant un ricanement à Natsu qui se fit frapper par Erza. Alors qu'il semblait à Lucy que ça allait dégénérer avec une remarque de Gajeel, Wendy intervint avec l'appui de Carla et Levy, toutes les trois désapprobatrices et sévères.

« —Vous n'allez pas vous battre dans la maison de Lucy quand même ? demanda Wendy, les sourcils froncés. »

Cela les arrêta immédiatement et Lucy remercia avec Wendy, un rire dans la voix. Ils étaient amusants, ça la distrairait de ses pensées un rien moroses.

Ils se mirent au travail sous la direction d'une Lucy particulièrement souriante. Gajeel et Panther Lily furent mis sous la responsabilité de Levy pour répartir les draps dans la maison et dépoussiérer un peu la chambre d'amis. Les Exceeds furent chargés de placer les matelas et draps leur étant destinés dans la chambre de Carmelita et Kerio avec l'aide de Gray. Wendy et Juvia suivirent quant à elles Lucy dans le grenier pour y faire un ménage intensif – et qui serait bien plus rapide grâce à leurs magies de vent et d'eau – tandis qu'Erza et Natsu étaient chargés de trouver des matelas et couvertures supplémentaires dans la ville humaine voisine. Sans compter les provisions qu'il faudrait pour onze humains et cinq Exceeds.

A part quelques incidents notables – inondation de la maison et quelques draps déchirés par contrariété – tout se passa dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Erza et Natsu revinrent rapidement avec les achats demandés – plus quelques courses semblant totalement indispensables aux yeux d'Erza – et Levy les embaucha dans son équipe avant même qu'ils puissent poser les affaires. Lucy éclata de rire en assistant à la scène, ces deux mages manifestement puissants obéissaient à ce petit bout de femme comme si elle était la reine elle-même. Levy éclata de rire à la réflexion de Wendy comme quoi la grossesse faisait des miracles, l'adolescente ayant manifestement eu la même réflexion que Lucy.

Lorsque Kerio et Carmelita rentrèrent de l'école, ils trouvèrent leur maison chamboulée. Le bazar s'étendait même à la pelouse alentours, couvertes de planches et autres outils. A l'intérieur des draps et un oreiller se battaient en duel sur le canapé et la table basse, la porte de la chambre de leur mère adoptive était entrouverte alors qu'elle prenait toujours soin de la fermer pour éviter les curieux. La chambre d'amis semblait bien rangée, presque habitée, lorsqu'ils y jetèrent un coup d'œil. Leur propre chambre comportait de nouveaux lits et paraissait quelque peu dérangée, comme si on avait fait tomber des objets qu'on avait ensuite remis sur les étagères mais pas vraiment à leurs places habituelles. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun des invités, pas plus que leur mère, et ils craignirent un instant qu'ils ne l'aient enlevé.

Un gros bruit retentit alors au grenier, suivit de cris et d'éclats de rire et les deux Exceeds se regardèrent un instant avant de décider à monter. Ils débouchèrent sur le spectacle le plus étonnant qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Les mages étaient rassemblés là, couverts de poussière et mouillés, certains se moquant allègrement de Natsu qui était au sol, d'autres s'inquiétant de son sort en cachant leurs sourires. Lucy riait aux éclats, affalée sur une Juvia qui pleurait de rire.

Les deux Exceeds s'arrêtèrent en haut des escaliers, saisis par la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Lucy, leur mère, riait aux éclats comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivée auparavant. Elle riait avec eux, des mages étrangers à leur village alors qu'il leur fallait, quant à eux, des trésors d'invention pour la faire rire. Carmelita croisa les bras, décida de bouder l'injustice de cette vérité. Elle aurait aimé que Lucy soit heureuse avec eux et n'ait besoin de personne d'autre. Kerio fut triste de découvrir qu'ils ne suffisaient pas au bonheur de leur mère mais un peu heureux quand même, Lucy méritait de pouvoir rire ainsi.

« —Ooh, j'ai mal aux joues. (Lucy tenta de calmer son rire avec un succès relatif et releva les yeux. Son sourire fut resplendissant en remarquant ses enfants.) Lita, Kerio ! Comment était l'école ? »

Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher et nota avec curiosité qu'ils préféraient ne pas déployer leurs ailes. Ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de voler quel que soit la distance à parcourir, ils n'aimaient pas vraiment marcher, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Elle fit les présentations, regarda les mages poser d'innombrables questions sur le village, l'école, leur force, leur magie. Lucy rit quand Lita lança un coussin sur Natsu, visiblement d'humeur irritable, et vit avec amusement que Kerio suivait avec attention un récit visiblement héroïque de Panther Lily que Gajeel faisait redescendre de son nuage avec une pique moqueuse de temps en temps.

La jeune femme se leva du matelas où elle s'était avachie et répondit à Juvia quand celle-ci lui demanda où elle allait. Elle descendit dans la cuisine où avait été relégué le gâteau pendant le déménagement général, hésita, décida que les assiettes seraient trop fragiles pour les turbulents mages et bouda donc également les cuillères. Lucy remonta rapidement, ses longs cheveux balayant son dos alors qu'elle tentait de courir, de garder le gâteau sur le plat et de monter les marches deux par deux. Elle frôla la catastrophe deux fois avant de décider de ralentir pour ne pas risquer que le gâteau finisse par terre. Erza l'accueillit en héroïne dès qu'elle vit le gâteau ce qui fit rire Lucy.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa vite et tout aussi bien. Carmelita et Kerio continuaient à ne pas vouloir utiliser leurs ailes, ce qui inquiétait un peu Lucy mais les mages la distrayaient, l'empêchant de s'inquiéter plus de quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, découvrant l'immense proportion des mages à se disputer pour une broutille.

L'heure de coucher fut cependant un peu moins amusante au goût de Lucy, ou du moins très embarrassante. Si elle avait s'était fait sous sa direction, les mages n'avaient visiblement aucune envie de la laisser décider de qui dormirait où. Comme prévu Gajeel et Levy prirent la chambre d'ami et les Exceeds dormiraient avec Kerio et Carmelita, là s'arrêtaient la vérification des attentes de Lucy. Gray et Juvia décidèrent de monter au grenier et Wendy les rejoignit avec un empressement étonnant. Erza s'attribua le canapé avec une autorité que Lucy n'osa pas discuter et resta ainsi Natsu qui dormirait avec elle. Lucy avait acquiescé sans faire d'histoire mais la forte rougeur qui s'attardait sur ses joues trahissait sa gêne.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucouuu ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Z'avez vu, je vous ai pas oublié xD

Bon, le prochain chapitre mettra encore plus de temps à sortir vu qu'à partir de ce moment je sais plus trop où je vais x') J'ai même pas décidé si elle récupère sa mémoire ou non ! Du coup ben... on verra, j'aurais la surprise avec vous x')

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Et bien sûr un immense merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de le faire ! J'adore répondre aux reviews u.u

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous !

* * *

Lucy entra dans sa chambre presque timidement, revenue de la salle de bain où elle s'était changée. Les autres étaient déjà dans leurs espaces respectifs et Erza était endormie quand elle était repassée devant elle. A présent elle devait se préparer à dormir avec un homme et son visage était pour le moins écarlate.

Elle avait vu les regards en coin des mages à chaque fois qu'elle riait avec Natsu, l'empressement dont ils avaient tous fait preuve pour s'emparer des différentes chambres – ou ce qui y ressemblait – pour qu'elle dorme avec lui. Lucy n'avait pu en tirer qu'une conclusion et ça l'effrayait un peu, et l'embarrassait beaucoup.

La jeune femme referma la porte et se tourna vers le lit, ses joues toujours aussi rougies. Elle constata avec étonnement qu'il s'était déjà installé et, visiblement, dormait comme un bienheureux. Elle soupira puis sourit légèrement. Il était d'un sans gêne extraordinaire mais d'un autre côté cela rendait le coucher plus facile.

Lucy s'installa à son bureau pour griffonner quelques mots dans son carnet. Elle ne voulut pas s'y attarder, elle le relirait le lendemain matin, peut-être qu'avec ses invités elle pourrait faire des liens qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire seule. La mage fourragea dans ses cheveux puis se leva en soupirant. Cela ne servait à rien de se torturer les méninges ainsi, elle verrait bien sur le moment. Elle se glissa dans son lit en priant pour que Natsu ne se réveille pas, lui tourna le dos pour s'installer le plus loin possible de lui et tenta de s'endormir.

…

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Natsu tourna dans son sommeil pour se rapprocher d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, se collant contre elle. Il inspira profondément et savoura son odeur. Elle avait beaucoup changé mais au fond restait la même, elle avait toujours les mêmes mimiques, toujours les mêmes habitudes, toujours la même odeur. C'était Lucy, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

…

Lucy se réveilla, entourée d'une masse chaude, confortable, agréable. Les yeux fermés, elle bougea un peu pour se rapprocher de cette source de chaleur. Elle n'avait pas froid. Au contraire, l'esprit embrumé par un demi-sommeil exquis, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était bien. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, jamais.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, un peu, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour se rendre compte qu'elle était collée à un torse. La surprise lui fit écarquiller les yeux, soudainement parfaitement réveillée. Elle recula précipitamment et tomba du lit avec un « ouch » sonore. Etendue sur le sol, les cheveux étalés autour de sa tête, Lucy regarda son plafond avec la sensation d'être une profonde idiote.

Elle entreprit alors de se lever et regarda Natsu. Il avait vaguement ouvert les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle fabriquait mais une fois qu'il vit qu'elle n'avait rien il les referma, se tourna et se remit à ronfler. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Elle attrapa son carnet et sortit de sa chambre pour trouver Erza en train de jouer silencieusement à un solitaire sur la table basse. Lucy se demanda un instant où est-ce qu'elle l'avait trouvé puis haussa les épaules. Elle contourna le canapé et salua la rousse en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Erza lui adressa un sourire et un salut silencieux puis retourna à ses cartes pendant que Lucy allait dans le coin cuisine.

Il régnait dans la maison une atmosphère calme, elle était silencieuse mais pas vide. C'était apaisant. Lucy se prépara un chocolat chaud et demanda à Erza ce qu'elle voulait pour manger. Elle lui répondit qu'elle voulait juste une part du gâteau de la veille, avec des yeux brillants et un air gourmand qui amusa Lucy.

Deux petits Exceeds sortirent alors de la seconde chambre et Lucy sourit en voyant les airs froissés de Kerio et Carmelita. Ils étaient adorables. Elle prépara deux verres de lait à leur intention et décida de laisser le café chauffer au cas où d'autres mages en voudraient. Après un instant de réflexion elle décida de sortir le jus de fruit du frigo, au cas où Levy aurait envie de boire quelque chose.

La jeune mère aida les deux petits à monter sur la table vu qu'ils refusaient catégoriquement d'utiliser leurs ailes. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas, elle le ferait cependant si ça durait. Elle but son chocolat chaud et commença à relire son petit carnet. A l'intérieur se trouvait tous les flashbacks qu'elle avait eu depuis deux ans. Ils étaient nombreux et, paradoxalement, si peu.

Elle prit un crayon qui traînait sur la table et griffonna les prénoms de ses invités là où elle pensait que ça correspondait. De même, elle inscrivit le nom de Fairy Tail à chaque fois que la guilde apparaissait. Dans un même temps elle relisait, se remémorait comme elle pouvait les images qui correspondaient aux mots, imaginant de temps en temps, quand vraiment elle n'y arrivait pas. Lucy vivait plutôt bien son amnésie au quotidien, le plus dur était l'absence de famille.

Elle avait erré longtemps avant de tomber sur les Exceeds. Après qu'ils l'aient recueilli, elle était tombée en dépression, elle ne supportait pas ce gouffre dans ses souvenirs. Elle voulait ses parents, voulait du réconfort, des gens qui l'aimaient et qui auraient pu l'aider. Elle sombrait sans que quiconque ne puisse la retenir. Et un jour, Lila lui avait apporté Kerio et Carmelita, deux petits orphelins dont le village s'occupait, pour la distraire, pour l'occuper. Ils étaient progressivement devenus sa famille, son monde, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Lucy devait beaucoup aux Exceeds, à commencer par la vie puis par l'envie de vivre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue sans eux.

Les autres Exceeds puis les autres mages les rejoignirent tour à tour. Lucy ne put empêcher un léger rire quand un zombie rose et un autre brun s'assirent à côté sans même se voir, bien trop embrumés par le sommeil. Elle prépara des cafés, du chocolat au lait ou simplement du lait à la demande et sortit du pain assortit à de la confiture faite maison.

Elle parcourait ses notes tout en prêtant une oreille distraite à leur presque conversation quand elle entendit un grognement. Elle leva les yeux vers Natsu et le vit regardant le fond de sa tasse avec un air vaguement écœuré.

« —Un problème Natsu ?

—Hm ? (Il cligna des paupières pour reconnecter ses neurones.) Ah, c'est juste que je préfère le café avec du feu dedans. C'est beaucoup moins amer.

—Du… feu ?

—Tu manges du feu ? demanda Kerio, manifestement totalement choqué.

—Ouais, sourit-il largement. Je suis un Chasseur de Dragon du Feu !

—Tous les Chasseurs de Dragon peuvent manger l'élément qui compose leur magie, leur apprit Wendy avec un gentil sourire.

—Mais vous pouvez quand même manger des aliments normaux ? s'inquiéta Carmelita, sortant de son mutisme buté pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère.

—Evidemment ! intervint bruyamment Gajeel. On peut manger de tout, plus notre élément.

—Ow, ow, baisse le ton Gajeel, grogna Gray sous le regard profondément amusé et amoureux de Juvia. »

Le grand brun fit mine de s'énerver mais Levy choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain – qui comportait également les toilettes – avec un teint un peu verdâtre. Gajeel se leva immédiatement pour aller voir comment elle allait et elle le rassura en lui piquant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Lucy les trouva adorable, ils semblaient s'aimer profondément et cela se voyait dans tous leurs gestes. Elle remplit un verre de jus de fruit et le poussa vers Levy quand celle-ci s'assit à table.

« —Tiens, ça t'aidera à aller mieux. »

Avant que Levy ne puisse faire autre chose que lui sourire, Kerio prit la parole, ramenant le précédent sujet de conversation sur la table.

« —Tu veux du feu Natsu ? Je suis sûre que Lucy voudra bien t'en donner ! »

Natsu regarda la cheminée vide, incompréhensif, alors que Lucy regardait fixement Carmelita. Elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant grimacer en bougeant son épaule. Sa voix sèche claqua, coupant toutes les conversations autour d'elle.

« —Carmelita viens ici que je te soigne.

—Je n'ai rien, rétorqua celle-ci.

—Cesse de me prendre pour une imbécile et viens par ici petite Exceed, siffla Lucy irritée. »

Kerio baissa la tête sur sa tasse de lait alors que les autres mages regardaient la confrontation entre la mère et la fille avec curiosité. Ils se demandaient pourquoi Lucy semblait si énervée. Carmelita finit par obéir à sa mère et traversa la table jusque ce qu'elle soit devant Lucy. Celle-ci soupira et caressa la tête de sa fille avant de se mettre au travail.

Elle la tourna pour que Lita lui montre son dos et lui demanda de faire apparaître ses ailes. Elle grimaça en constatant que l'une d'entre elle était froissée. Et dire que sa fille endurait la douleur depuis la veille par jalousie ! Lucy pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne soit pas ravie que le passé de sa mère débarque ainsi dans leur vie mais elle aurait aimé que ça n'impacte pas sa santé. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'elle s'était blessée ainsi, sinon elle serait intervenue bien plus tôt !

Lucy incanta d'un bref mot et aussitôt une flamme d'un flamboyant rose aux étincelles dorées vint entourer sa main gauche. Elle ignora les hoquets de stupeur qui lui parvinrent et posa doucement sa main sur l'aile et l'omoplate blessés pendant que l'autre s'assurait que Carmelita ne bougeait pas. La guérisseuse massa doucement sa fille qui se détendait sous ses mains en articulant silencieusement des incantations pour accélérer le processus. Le doux feu rose aux reflets dorés s'étendit sur toute l'aile et Lucy maintint le sort ainsi quelques instants avant de retirer sa main. Le feu s'évapora seul et elle ausculta Lita avec attention, voulant être sûre qu'elle n'avait manqué aucune autre lésion, même infime. Quand elle s'estima satisfaite elle libéra sa fille qui choisit de lui faire un bisou pour la remercier puis de rejoindre son frère. Lucy sourit, heureuse que Carmelita décide de ne plus la bouder.

« —Tu… tu… Tu es…

—Lucy est une mage de feu ? s'étrangla Happy.

—… Une guérisseuse ! finit Wendy, visiblement choquée.

—Je peux goûter !? »

L'attention se concentra sur Natsu qui venait de plaquer ses mains sur la table et s'était penché dessus, visiblement très enthousiaste à cette perspective. Lucy rougit un peu alors que les regards stupéfaits se reconcentraient sur sa personne. Elle avait appris la magie du feu guérisseur après son accident alors elle se doutait qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas mais leur réaction la déstabilisait tout de même.

« —Je- euh- Oui, je suppose que tu peux goûter, balbutia-t-elle, les joues enflammées. »

Elle enflamma sa main d'un geste, la flamme était forte mais pas dangereuse. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'étrange pourtant. Sa chaleur était presque… froide. Comme si le feu n'avait aucun cœur. Lucy sourit tristement alors qu'elle se faisait la même réflexion qu'à chaque fois : sa magie reflétait son cœur. Elle tendit le bras vers Natsu, un voile rouge couvrant délicatement ses joues. Elle le regarda mordre le feu comme si c'était un aliment solide et engloutir sa flamme en quelques secondes.

« —Ce feu est trop bon ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants d'étincelles.

—A ce point ? demanda Gray d'une voix ensommeillée malgré l'agitation.

—Ouais, c'est délicieux ! Tu peux en rajouter dans mon café Luce ? »

Lucy n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Lita bondit sur ses pieds, manquant de renverser sa tasse que Carla stabilisa de justesse.

« —On doit dire le mot magique quand on demande quelque chose ! Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Luce ? Elle s'appelle Lucy ! »

Déstabilisés par cette petite explosion de colère, ils la regardèrent tous avec de grands yeux. Kerio tentait de la faire se rassoir en grimaçant alors que Lucy commençait à froncer les sourcils, pas du tout contente de la façon dont se comportait sa fille adoptive. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait sa jalousie, son emportement et son comportement. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle le cautionnait.

« —Carmelita, ça suffit, claqua sa voix, sévère. »

Lucy se leva et prit sa fille dans les bras. Elle ignora les regards gênés ou curieux de ses invités ainsi que la grimace de Kerio et ferma la porte de sa chambre un peu trop brutalement. Natsu se racla la gorge sous le regard réprobateur de Titania bien que quand même assez incompréhensif.

« —J'ai fait quoi ?

—Natsu tu es… commença l'effrayante Erza.

—Ce n'est pas de sa faute, coupa Kerio avec un air gêné. C'est juste que Lita ne veut pas que vous repreniez maman du coup elle est désagréable.

—Qu'on reprenne Lucy ? répéta Wendy.

—Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Je sais que maman ne voulait pas connaître son passé, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi… réfléchit-il un instant. Mais vu que vous êtes là on s'est dit que vous alliez l'emmener avec vous. Et… ben… nous, on… on…

—Vous avez peur que Lucy vous abandonne pour rester avec nous, finit Levy avec douceur. »

Kerio hocha timidement la tête et un soupir collectif sortit des poitrines des mages. Ils comprenaient mieux la réaction de Carmelita. Ils en étaient désolés, ils ne voulaient pas être des gêneurs. Mais en même temps… il était impensable pour eux de laisser Lucy ici.

Elle était de Fairy Tail, de leur famille.

* * *

Ah si, un dernier mot : pour le couleur du feu de Lucy... j'ai capté après que ça faisait très Nalu xD Pour moi le rose c'était sa couleur préférée et le doré ben pour les étoiles ! Et puis après je me suis dit "... Oh le rose ça fait Natsu" puis j'ai pas changé parce que ça le fait quand même bien x)

Voilà voilà, c'était mon moment "racontage de vie"

Bisous mes chatons !


End file.
